


The Sanders Sides Organization and How It Saved the World

by Fictionalaspiringwriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, F/F, M/M, Magic, Minor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Original Character(s), Platonic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Romantic Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionalaspiringwriter/pseuds/Fictionalaspiringwriter
Summary: Roman Royal and Logan Barri are partners in crime, working for the secret society SSO, or the Sanders Sides Organization. They work together well, and are close friends outside of work. Life is boring, but good. That all changes when Logan gets a call from his long lost cousin, Patton. After an attack on Virgil (Patton's younger brother) leaves the brothers terrified and searching for answers, they go to live with Logan. In a thrilling story of finding family, solving mysteries, and maybe even alittleromanceooooooh, the sides must find a way to locate and outsmart the mysterious threat that continues to chase them. Starring Roman and Logan as spies, Patton as an overprotective older brother who's just trying to make the world a better place, Virgil as an anxious dancer, Janus as  the head of a secret organization, and Remus as what could be seen as an assassin if you squint. Have fun on this rollercoaster of...... I don't even know what.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. The Nerd and The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfic I've ever written, (That will actually be published, nobody needs to know about my cringey middle school pieces of shit.) and if anyone actually reads this and has any kind of CONSTRUCTIVE feedback, go ahead and put it in the comments! Sanders Sides has been very important to me ever since I was introduced to it in eighth grade. It's helped me learn more about myself and how to take good care of my health, mental and physical. Thomas Sanders is a huge inspiration for me and I'm so thankful to him for creating such amazing characters. I hope that people will have as much fun reading this as I did planning it and writing it!

Roman slumped down into the drivers seat of his mud splattered car. His muscles ached and his hair was much too messy. Next to him, Logan was tiredly sorting through a file. The case file. The one that Roman had just wrestled three men for. Groaning, Roman leaned forwards and rested his forehead against the steering wheel.  
“I hope those papers were worth it, pocket protector.” He mumbled bitterly. Logan rolled his eyes.  
“You know damn well that they were. Otherwise you wouldn’t have done that.” Roman pouted and gave Logan a sullen look, hoping to get at least a little bit of sympathy. Despite his best efforts, Logan smiled.  
“How about we go get some food?” He suggested, in an attempt to cheer up his deflated partner. Roman perked up.  
“Crofters Croissants?” Logan lips twitched upwards and he nodded.  
“Yes. Would you like me to drive?”  
“No, I can do it. But put the file down; we were supposed to get off work an hour ago.” Logan gave him a look as if to say you know full well that we’re never truly off work and Roman pouted and reached for his keys. Sighing, Logan closed the folder.  
“Alright. Let’s go.” Roman beamed and reached over to ruffle Logans hair, but the older detective ducked away and gave him an icy glare. Unbothered, Roman turned the keys and started the car.  
“To Crofters we go!” He announced as they drove away.  
Logan couldn’t help but smile. He remembered the first time he had met Roman, when they were both in middle school. Logan had never been very popular among his peers. He was too blunt, and much too absorbed in his studies to go out of his way to make friends. It didn’t help that he wore ties and glasses. The bullies loved to target him, and Logan couldn’t do very much to stop them. That was when Roman came along.  
Roman Royal moved to Georgia in seventh grade. He strutted through the halls of the Picani Institution as though he owned the place, even on his first day. His whole being radiated confidence, and Logan’s immediate impression of him was to steer clear. It was clear that Roman would quickly become one of the It kids, the kids who everyone wanted to be friends with. Everyone but Logan. However, despite his confident energy and ability to actually socialize well, (seriouslyhowdopeopledothat) Roman didn’t seem to like the It group any more than Logan. He talked with people and always had a smile plastered across his face, but he always sat in the back of the class and he never seemed to really go out of his way to talk to most people. What surprised Logan the most, however, was when instead of sitting with the It kids in the cafeteria he came outside to sit next to Logan. He had just been unwrapping his salad.  
“Hey, Specs. Can I call you Specs?” Roman asked, plopping down under the tree next to Logan and taking a huge bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
Logan blinked at him. “What?”  
“Specs. You know, ‘cause your glasses.”  
“My… glasses. Is this a new form of bullying?”  
Roman shook his head, and a few crumbs of bread flew from his mouth as he answered, “Not intentional bullying. You just always look lonely, and Logan is suchhhhh a boring name. I thought Specs would be more interesting, but if you don’t like it I can come up with something else.”  
Logan frowned and brushed a piece of peanut infused spit off his shirt disgustedly. “It’s a name, the purpose of it isn’t to be interesting.”  
Roman rolled his eyes. “That’s boring, tie guy.”  
Logan didn’t smile, but for the first time in a long time, the presence of another person who wasn’t his mother was comforting rather then nerve wracking. “Close your mouth when you’re eating, Roman. We can converse more when you finish your sandwich.”  
Romans face split into a grin and he shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.  
“Mmmhhphk.”  
Logan snorted and rolled his eyes. They spent the rest of lunch quietly talking about the novel they were reading in English class. Logan very much enjoyed it.  
The next day, however, when Roman sat with Logan again, he was incredibly confused.  
“What are you doing?” He demanded.  
“Uhhhh…. sitting with you?” Roman said, like it was obvious. He took his sandwich out of his lunchbox.  
But Logan still didn’t understand. “Why?”  
Roman paused and set his lunchbox on the grass. “What do you mean,” He murmured. “Because I want to? I thought you’d be okay with it.”  
Logan shook his head. “No, I am. Are you sure you want to sit with me though?”  
Roman scrunched up his nose and tipped his head curiously. “Why wouldn’t I?”  
Logan seemed to take that as a literal question.  
“Because I am a highly intelligent student that prefers the company of books over people. I am not good at understanding social cues and I often speak using words that my peers do not seem to understand. In other words, I am a nerd.”  
Roman leaned back against the tree trunk, laughing. “Okay, Sherlock. I’m still going to sit with you. You’re better company than anyone else I’ve talked to so far.”  
“Oh,” Logan uttered, and both of them fell into a silence. A few moments later, Logan turned back to Roman. “You know I have autism, right?”  
Roman shrugged. “I do now, I suppose. It’s not really my business though.”  
Logan nodded slowly before copying Romans position and leaning against the tree. “What is your opinion on Shakespeare?” He asked after a small pause. Romans face lit up and he began talking animatedly. And thus was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. 

After getting some absolutely delicious donut holes and jam tarts from Crofters Croissants, Roman drove them both back to Logans apartment. Though both of the men had their own apartments, they frequented the others homes so often that it was as if they both just shared two different spaces. Sleepovers were a nightly occurrence, despite the two friends both being in their twenties. Logans apartment was the designated spot, since it was much less messy, but they used Romans enough to justify him keeping it.  
Roman rather liked Logans home. He was over so much that lots of his things were kept there, plus it was bigger and much neater. He parked the car out front and slowly got out, stretching muscles that were already beginning to cramp after the impromptu wrestling match that had happened on the sidewalk earlier. Then inspiration struck him.  
“Yo, Lo. Think we can have a movie night tonight?”  
Logan, who was trying to carry the file, his Crofters, and find his key all at once, glanced up at Roman. “We had a movie night last night.” He stated, before nearly dropping his keys. Roman snickered and took the file and Crofters from him.  
“What an astute observation, Mr. Clumsy. Please? I want to watch Disney!” Roman put on his best puppy dog eyes as Logan managed to unlock the door.  
“You always want to watch Disney…” He grumbled.  
“Because it’s amazing!” Roman bounced inside and kicked off his shoes, leaving them in the doorway. “It’s fantabulus! It’s Disney, Lo!”  
Rolling his eyes, Logan stooped down to pick up Romans boots and put them neatly in the closet. “Yes, I know how you feel about Disney, Roman. And that isn’t a very good argument, I know that it’s called Disney.”  
Roman sighed. “Pleeeeeeaaaase? I’m covered in mud, I’m exhausted, and all I want to do is sing Disney songs at the top of my lungs while trying to forget about work!”  
“You love working at the SSO. We get to save lives and solve crimes, all while acting like all sorts of different people. It’s what you’ve always wanted to be.”  
“Yes, but Lo! I want to watch Disney!” Roman dragged his partner over to the couch.  
Logan smiled and sat down. “Fine.” He gave into Romans wishes. “Put on some Disney. But I’m not going watch the whole thing with you, and you’d better change your clothes and wash off the mud before you touch anything else.”  
Roman beamed. “You got it, teach!” He turned to skip to the bathroom, but before he could leave, a phone rang. Logan frowned and pulled out his phone. He did a double take upon seeing the screen.  
“Is it Mom?” Roman asked excitedly, but Logan shook his head, staring down at his phone.  
“Well…who is it then?” Roman voice was softer now, concerned.  
Logan looked up at him, then back at the phone.  
“Patton. My cousin.”  
The cousin that he hadn’t talked too since they were both seven years old.  
The cousin that had been Logan’s best and only friend until he had moved away.  
Logan answered the call and held the phone up to his ear.  
“Hello?”  
A familiar, yet distant voice answered him. “Lolo?”


	2. Impromptu Roadtrip With Our Favorite Fun-loving Figment and The Stormcloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Please enjoy the chapter and tell me if you find a typo or have any constructive criticism! Thank you!

Patton gripped the steering wheel of his car tightly as he drove down the highway. His younger brother, Virgil, was asleep in the passenger seat next to him, and for that Patton was very thankful. Virgil hadn’t been sleeping well for weeks, and Patton couldn’t blame him. It had been almost a month since the incident, yet it was still fresh in Patton’s memory. It angered him and it terrified him. He had just been out grocery shopping, wasn’t even gone for two FUDGING hours! Patton grit his teeth. He always looked after Virgil. For as long as he could remember, he had been there for his little brother whenever he needed anything. He knew how to help Virgil though panic attacks, how to get him to open up when all he wanted to do was bottle everything up, heck, Patton had been the only member of their family that Virgil trusted enough to come out to! None of that seemed to matter anymore, though. Patton hadn’t been there when it was most important, and now Virgil would be traumatized for the rest of his life. Patton probably would too, if he was being honest with himself.  
Nothing could have ever prepared him for the absolute horror that he felt when he walked into his house to find Virgil tied to a kitchen chair, gagged and bound and with bruises across his face. There was nobody else around when Patton arrived, but the shattered window in the next room was an indication of how the intruder had gotten in. Patton dropped the groceries and rushed to untie Virgil, who was hyperventilating.   
“It’s okay, Vivi. I’ve got you. I’m here, it’s okay. Try to breath for me, okay? I’m going to untie you. Square breathing, alright? Do it with me. In for four... hold for four… out for four.” Patton could remember the way Virgil had struggled to get his breathing under control, even after doing the exercise for nearly an hour. It was the worst he had ever seen Virgil’s anxiety at that point, and it shook Patton to his core.   
They still didn’t know who had done it, or why. Once Virgil got his breathing mostly under control, Patton called the police and asked Virgil the most important questions.   
“Where are you hurt?” Patton murmured to a seemingly tiny Virgil who was curled on the other end of the couch. He hadn’t wanted to be touched, understandably. “Just…just a few cuts and bruises. Face and sides.” Virgil mumbled weakly. Patton hummed softly and nodded. “Anything in need of urgent care?”  
Virgil shook his head, and Patton stood up. “Alright. The police are on their way. Would you like me to go get you your stitched hoodie?”   
The stitched hoodie was one of Virgil’s favorite comfort items. He liked to wear it when his anxiety was particularly bad. Patton always knew it was going to be a bad anxiety day when Virgil came out of him room wearing that hoodie.   
Virgil, however, shook his head furiously at Patton’s offer. “Stay.” He croaked. “Please. I don’t… don’t want to be alone.” Patton nodded and sat back on the couch. They sat together silently until the police arrived.   
The police questioned Patton and Virgil, but it seemed as though the attack was completely random. Virgil wasn’t even hurt physically save for a few bruises and cuts where the ropes had been. Whoever had done it hadn’t even stolen anything. From what Virgil said, the person was wearing a black jumpsuit and mask and all they did was tie him to the chair, slap his face when he tried resisting, and give him an ominous message to deliver. They left almost immediately after Virgil was restrained in the chair.   
Needless to say, it was a very traumatizing experience for both brothers, and considering that Virgil’s anxiety had gotten much worse since then, Patton had made the decision to move them. His logic was that Vigil might feel safer in a place where the culprit hadn’t been, and Virgil agreed, saying he “didn’t have any friends here anyways.”   
So now here they were, on a road trip after a split-second decision to sell their home and move somewhere new. Patton took a deep breath and glanced at Virgil again. He was still asleep, that was good. That just left one last thing for Patton to do today then. He pulled out his phone and, looking quickly between the road and the phone, he pulled up and old contact that he hadn’t used for years. He pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear, waiting.   
After a few moments listening to the phone ring, Patton began to think that nobody was going to answer. He was just about to give up when the ringing stopped, and a steady voice came through the phone.  
“Hello?”  
Patton let out a shaky breath, relieved.   
“Lolo?”  
“Yes, this is Logan.” His cousin answered, and Patton remembered how even as a kid, Logan had the most indignant expression when he was called anything that wasn’t his name. He imagined this expression on a now adult Logan, and he giggled.   
“I’m so glad to hear your voice.”   
“You could have heard it earlier if you just called me.”  
Was that just Patton, or did his cousins voice sound almost bitter?   
“Yeah. Yeah, I know, Lo. I wanted to. I’ve missed you.”  
“Why didn’t you?” Patton sighed and quickly checked on Virgil.   
“I had my reasons. But I wanted to, trust me. I just couldn’t. I can’t right now, but I’ll explain it some other time!”  
“Some…. other time?”  
Oops. There Patton went, making assumptions. He needed to stop doing that.   
“I mean… if you’ll let me. I actually…. Well… gosh, I’m not explaining this well, am I?”  
He could hear the subtle confusion in Logans voice.   
“No. You’re not.”  
“Alright, well, Virge and I are moving.”  
“Okay.”  
“And I was thinking it’d be fun if… if we could come live near you. Maybe. I don’t really know where you live now, but it’d be nice to see you again.”  
There was silence on the other end of the phone for longer than Patton was comfortable with.   
“Please?” He added quietly. “I really have missed you. And Virgil would love to get to know you. We don’t have any other family left, Lo.”  
He shouldn’t have said that.   
“What do you mean you don’t have any other family left?” Logan queried. “What about your parents? Uncle and Auntie.”  
“They’re dead.” Patton said quietly. “Look, this was a bad idea, I’m sorry for calling you and asking you something so big right away. I can- “  
“No,” Logan interrupted him. “You can come, if you would like. To visit, at the very least.”   
Patton smiled slightly. “You’re sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“Thank you so, so much, Lo. I promise I’ll explain everything as soon as I can!”   
“Yes, I would very much like to hear an explanation.”   
Next to Patton, Virgil began to shift in his sleep, face twisting into a pained expression. Patton inhaled sharply.   
“Thank you again. I have to go, but I’ll text you or something later?”  
“Alright.”  
“Okay, bye!” Patton hung up and put his phone down before reaching over to rub Virgil’s shoulder.   
“It’s okay Vi. It’s okay.”  
Virgil sat up with a gasp. He took a moment to survey his surroundings before slumping back in his seat.   
“Morning, Pat.” He grumbled.   
Patton hummed. “Not really morning anymore, kiddo.”  
Virgil groaned. “Shut up. I just woke up, that means its morning.”  
“Right, I forgot that the world revolves around you. My bad.” Patton teased gently. Virgil just rolled his eyes and hugged his travel pillow.   
“Have you decided where we’re going yet?”  
“Yes.”  
“Where?”  
“Remember Logan?”  
Virgil frowned in though. “Logan… our cousin Logan?”  
Patton grinned “Yep! We’re going to visit him!”  
Virgil ran a hand through his bright purple bedhead. “We’re going to visit our cousin Logan that you haven’t talked to for 19 years.”  
“Mmhm!”  
Virgil sighed and mumbled to himself, “Well…. this is going to be one hell of a trip….”


	3. I Guess We're Not The Only Ones With Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're all taking care of yourselves! Here's the next chapter! It's probably my favorite so far because I got to write from Virgils perspective and he's just incredibly fun to write. Chapter four will probably be at least partly from Romans point of view, which I am extremely excited about! Please enjoy and let me know if you find typos or have and ideas on how I can make my writing better! Thank you!

Roman was pissed. He paced across Logans living room, ranting at him angrily.  
“So, what, that’s it? He just calls for the first time in almost twenty years and asks for a place to stay? What is his problem?”  
Logan sighed. “Roman, I trust him. He probably has a good reason for- “  
“No! Don’t make excuses for him! He’s never reached out to you before and suddenly he calls you right when he needs something? That’s manipulative, Logan! And don’t think I didn’t see your face when he was talking to you! I know you pride yourself on being unable to feel sadness, but the fact of the matter is that he hurt you. I’m not about to welcome him with open arms!”  
Logan got up from the couch and put a hand on Romans shoulder, guiding him over to sit on the couch.  
“Roman,” He said in a firm voice. “He said he had a reason for not talking to me, and I believe him. Clearly, he is in need of assistance, and I am inclined to provide it. Additionally, I would like to see him and Virgil again. Maybe we can finally become close again.”  
Roman slumped against the couch, defeated. “Fine. It’s your call. But if he doesn’t have a good reason, he’s a jerk.”  
Logan rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, okay. I’m going to send him the address now.”  
“Okay.”  
Logan texted his cousin the address and got a reply almost immediately.

Thanks Lolo! : )

Roman yawned and leaned his head on Logans shoulder. “Can we watch Disney now?”  
Logan fidgeted with his glasses. “It would be more beneficial for you to take a shower and go to bed.”  
Usually Roman would have argued, but the chaos of the day had left him too exhausted, even for Disney.  
“Yeah, that does sound good. Night, Lo.”  
Logan nodded and watched Roman pad off sleepily.  
“Good night.”

TIME SKIP! A Few Days Later:

Patton and Virgil had been driving for hours, and Virgil was sick of it.  
“Pat,” He groaned. “Please tell me that we’re almost there.”  
Patton gave Virgil a sympathetic smile. “We still have a few hours left, kiddo. Sorry. Maybe try to get some more sleep?”  
Virgil sighed and rested his head on his pillow. “I’m sick of sleep.”  
“Good thing it’s good for you then.” Patton chirped.  
“I’m sick of driving.”  
“You won’t notice the driving if you sleep.”  
Virgil sighed and pulled out his headphones. “Damn you and your stupid caretaker complex.”  
Patton remained unmoved. “Language.”  
Grumbling to himself, Virgil put on his headphones and selected Sally’s song from The Nightmare Before Christmas. It was one of his favorite songs. Most people (and by most people he meant Patton) were surprised when he told them that he preferred it even to his angsty emo music, but Virgil was more than panic attacks and angry yelling. He could listen to tragic, romantic songs if he wanted!  
The soft music started, and Virgil felt himself begin to relax. There was no better cure for anxiety then some nice music in his opinion.  
"I sense there’s something in the wind. It feels like tragedies at hand. And though I’d like to stand by him, can’t shake this feeling that I have."  
Despite his argument with Patton, Virgil fell asleep to Sally’s sad voice in his ears.  
It was Patton’s voice he awoke to a few hours later.  
“Virge. Virgil, we’re almost there, you need to wake up.”  
Yawning, Virgil slowly opened his eyes, whining when the light hit them.  
“Turn off the light and maybe I’ll consider waking up.”  
“I can’t turn off the sun, Virgil.”  
Shoving his face into his pillow, Virgil mumbled, “Find a way.”  
He scowled when Patton tugged the pillow away from him.  
“Hey, give it back! That’s mine!” He glared at his older brother.  
Patton gave him an exasperated look.  
“We’re here. You need to wake up so we can go see Logan.”  
Virgil sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Right. Okay.” Virgil was anxious to meet his cousin, of course. The last time he had seen Logan had been when he was five and waving at him out the car window. Just a few hours before the car crash. Virgil shivered and reached into the backpack that rested at his feet to grab his stitched hoodie. He knew Patton was watching him as he pulled it on and flipped up the hood, but he tried to ignore that. This was fine. Logan wouldn’t scream at them or kick them out or anything. And if he did, Patton would protect them. It would be okay.  
Patton parked the car in front of an average sized brick house and gave Virgil a nervous smile.  
“We’re here.”  
Virgil climbed out of the car and stretched, arching his back and relishing in the fact that he was able to move againthankthefuckinggods. He hated being cooped up, and he was going to have to do a lot of stretching and cardio to gain back the flexibility and strength that he lost after a few days of sitting in the car. Virgil couldn’t wait to get back to dancing again, even though he had just been in the studio last week. Dance was his escape, his way of expressing himself without having to worry about how his words would sound or what people would think of him. Dance was fluid and calming, and Virgil was suddenly itching to get back to a studio and run through his latest choreographed piece.  
“Virgil, are you coming?” Patton asked, already at the front door of the apartment. He must have gotten there while the author was gushing about dance.  
Virgil tucked his hands in his pockets. He would stretch later, but right now he had to go and see his cousin. He ran through his plié combination in his mind as he followed his brother. It calmed him enough to take off his hood, and Patton smiled at him before knocking gently on the door.  
Virgil fidgeted with the strings of his hoodie anxiously.  
“Are you sure this is the right house?” He asked after a few moments of silence.  
“Pretty sure, Vi. I double checked the address.”  
Virgil was about to say more when the door opened to reveal someone who, even with the years that had passed since he had last seen him, was decidedly not Logan. Virgil reached this conclusion almost immediately due to three key factors.  
One, and not to say that Logan wouldn’t be good looking, but this man was MUCH too handsome to be the nerdy kid that Virgil remembered.  
Two, the man in front of him was wearing a skirt. Logan did not seem the type to wear skirts. Ever.  
And three, this man was Hispanic. Now, Virgil hadn’t seen Logan in a long time, but he was pretty sure he would have known if his cousin was Hispanic.  
“Shit, Pat, I told you that we had the wrong house!” Virgil hissed, cheeks burning with embarrassment at making such a mistake.  
“Ah, you must be Virgil then.” The (very attractive) man said in an amused tone.  
Virgil was instantly on edge. “How the fuck do you know my name?” He snarled, ready to book it.  
The man laughed. “Logan told me about you. I’m Roman, your cousins’ best friend. You don’t have the wrong house.”  
“Why should we believe you?”  
Before Roman(?) could answer, however, another person stepped behind him and peered at them over shoulder.  
“Roman, you’ve hardly been talking to them a minute and they’re already ready to leave.” Logan sighed.  
Patton’s face lit up with a relieved smile.  
“Logan!”  
Logan fidgeted with his glasses and gave Patton a slight smile. “Hello, Patton. Virgil. Long time no see.” He leaned over and murmured to Roman, “Did I say that right?”  
Roman nodded and bumped Logan with his shoulder. “Good job, buddy. Those flashcards have been working well.”  
Virgil could hear his heartbeat, and it was so loud he was sure the others could hear it too. He pulled the jacket tighter around himself and focused on doing Grand Jetés in his mind.  
Roman stepped aside and Logan motioned for them to come inside. “Welcome. My apologies for the mess. Roman is a bit of a pack rat.”  
Roman sputtered indignantly as Patton giggled and walked inside.  
“That’s okay. So am I.”  
Virgil tailed his brother closely, glancing around the room and cataloguing all the possible exits and entrances he could see. Patton bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly. He looked at Logan for a moment, hesitating before asking,  
“Can I give you a hug?”  
Logan blinked and shrugged, and that was all the confirmation Patton needed to launch himself at the poor nerd and wrap him in a hug.  
Logan grunted, and, looking extremely uncomfortable, hugged Patton back uncertainly. Virgil would have laughed at them if he weren’t so uncomfortable himself.  
Roman lounged against the wall next to Virgil.  
“So, care to tell me why Logan hasn’t heard from you in years?”  
He asked in a tone that suggested that he already didn’t like either of the brothers. Virgil tried not to flinch and instead glared at the ground.  
“That’s not really your business, is it?”  
Roman smiled dangerously. “Oh, honey, I make it my business.”  
Virgil narrowed his eyes. “Does that act usually work on people?”  
Roman smirked and glanced over at Logan, who was talking stiffly to Patton. “Oh, you’d be surprised.”  
“Doubtful.” Virgil muttered. “So, you’re Logan’s boyfriend?”  
Roman sighed dramatically. “Why do people always think that? We’re partners.”  
Virgil winced. “I’m so sorry, I should have asked your pronouns.”  
“What?” Roman frowned at him. “Oh! No, I meant partners at work! My pronouns are he/him and Logan and I are not romantically involved.”  
Virgil scowled and flipped up his hood. This was a train wreck. “Well, you certainly could have phrased that better…” He mumbled.  
“I suppose I could have. Let me reiterate. I am completely, one hundred percent single and looking for somebody.” With this he winked at Virgil.  
Virgil, who had never felt more confused then he did in this moment.  
“Right, well, good for you.” He said hurriedly, praying that Roman would get back to interrogating him instead of… whatever this was.  
Roman snickered and opened his mouth to say something more when his phone beeped. He pulled it out and barely even glanced at the screen before shoving it back in his pocket and grabbing his coat. “Logan, we’ve got a code green at the mall.”  
Logan immediately grabbed a bag that was slung over a chair and opened the door. Roman quickly made his way outside and Logan only took the time to yell, “Work meeting, forgot, stay here, bye!” before slamming the door and booking it after his partner.  
Virgil stared at the door with wide eyes.  
“What the actual fuck?”  
“Language. “ Said Patton absentmindedly. He too, was looking at the door, as though Logan might come back and decide to explain whatever the heck that was.  
“Well…” Virgil mumbled. “I guess we’re not the only ones with secrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! Hopefully the next chapter will have some action and fun detectivey spy stuff! Make sure you drink some water, eat some food, and get some sleep! Especially if you're reading this and it's past 12:00 PM. Trust me on this, it would be benificial for you go to sleep. Have a great day, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!


End file.
